Asylum
by gear25
Summary: Life is a brutal thing. Full of hardships, meanness, injustice. What happens if your loved ones die? What can happen to you? What awaits you? A normal life? An unusual one? Or asylum?
1. Chapter 1

" _I am sorry, I am sorry, I am so sorry..."_

I didn't have the power. I hadn't the power to protect you. To tell you that we would be fine. That we would survive. Because I didn't have the power.

" _Please...please, don't die, please..."_

In my heart, I always thought that in our world there were no dangers. We could make it out in some way or another, but we could make it out for sure. That happened every time. We- no I, was blind by my confidence. I thought that everything was easy.

" _Don't die on me….please, talk to me! Talk, dammit!"_

But now, here we are, in a critical status. I was on them, waiting, wanting, well, hoping for an answer. A sign of life.

" _...Why...you don't say something….Hey….say something...please!"_

When something very bad happens in a peaceful condition, madness usually follows. Madness, and a deep, deep pain. That ''hell'' I was feeling this right moment. The truth is that ''hell'' was just a word. But I couldn't find another to explain, the pain I was suffering.

" _No...it can't be...stop this act right now, you idiots...wake up..stop faking!"_

I hate myself. I hate my weakness. Some leader I am. Heh. How can I be called ''leader'' when I can't even protect a member of my family? I am just a weakling.

" _It...it is...it is all lies...you are my family….you are my friends….you..can't leave me here….please..don't leave me...don't leave me alone..."_

We were on a mission, but S.T.O.R.M turned up, and unfortunately, we had to battle. Again, this time I thought that we would escape again. Yes, this was like a ''game'' to me. Our enemies weren't going to do us any bad. It was just a fight with vessels. With monsuno. When we were beating them, we were winning. We were proceeding. But I was wrong. This whole monsuno-battle thing, wasn't between monsuno's only. It was between the humans themselves.

" _Guys….please...don't.."_

From the start, it was a matter of life and death. Every time we fought, we were putting our lives on the line. By luck, we were always winning. So that's why we were still alive. If for once...we were losing...and if our enemies had the motive...that was the end of us. That happened today.

We lost to S.T.O.R.M. I thought that now, we had to leave, like always. Or in the worst, we had to surrender. But I never thought, that they...they could kill my friends. In front of my eyes.

" _Don't leave meeee!"_

It was a horrible image. They shoot them instantly, without hesitation. Without a sign of mercy, a mercy for human life. I saw my friends getting stabbed by the laser beams, their face in shock. They fell down on the ground, without showing the tinniest expression on their face. Only the shock. I was too shocked, in fact, I didn't even realized what happened. Everything was..like a dream. And now, me, crying like a baby on my friend's corpses, searching for a sign of life. I couldn't do anything to protect them. I wasn't even ready to get in the way, getting all the shots by myself. I could only stand there, watching, with my mind playing tricks with me. I was still crying, but then a soldier came to my way, and grabbed me by my jacket. He puled me up forcefully and dragged me to their side. He threw my to the ground with violence. I was covered in dust and dirt, and my eyes were in pain from my tears. I could see a bunch of soldiers on me, pointing their guns. I felt some hands searching me and trying to put me cuffs. But my attention was on my friends, who were still lying there, like they were sleeping. I was waiting for something to happen, a miracle, to watch them getting up from the dead. But that didn't happen. They were dead for sure. That thought gained me a second stab in my heart.

The soldiers grabbed me again from the ground and pulled me up. One actually punched me hard to the face.

" _That for 'ya, little rat."_

It was a very hard punch, well, my first punch to be precise. But I didn't know how I looked like; scared? Shocked? Injured? How? I bet that a blood line escaped my lip. I was so weak..again, in front of my enemies. I felt so embarrassed. They moved me at the direction of their vehicles. I was walking very grumpy, I was dizzy and shocked all together. Then I gasped for a moment. I started breathing heavily in anxiety. Cold sweat rolled my back. What would happen to me now? I lost my friends, I was alone….what S.T.O.R.M. would do to me? Kill me? Experiments? Prison? I didn't know! I was at their mercy. As we were heading at the vehicle closer and closer, my heart broke. Then from instinct, I stopped. The soldiers looked at me. One pushed me forward.

" _Move!"_

" _I...I don't want! I don't want to go there! Please!"_

That was the only thing I could come with that moment. I was scared, that was plenty reason for me to don't want to get bring in.

" _There...must be another way!"_

" _Shut up and move, we have orders."_

" _No! No, no, no! I.."_

" _I said shut up, you rat! Life isn't a game! That is the consequence of your stupid actions! Grow up!"_

" _But...I..."_

" _I said move!"_

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know to who I could relay on. I was by myself. I was alone. Suddenly, I realized something. The soldier was right. Life is hard, is unfair. I did some things, bad, and I needed to be punished. That how life works. I lowed my head in defeat. This was the end.

" _Are...Are you going to kill me?"_

" _Not sure. We are ordered to bring you in, that's all."_

I didn't want to face prison, experiments, anything. I wanted to be with my family again. I couldn't be on my own.

" _No, I said I don't want!"_

" _Listen kid, a troop is sen_ _t_ _to your father's place. Just now, they informed me that they killed him. The same goes for John Ace. Everyone is dead, except for you. What could you do out there alone? Nothing! You would die from starving, illness, you could be sold, raped, I don't even know what! That is what awaits you there!"_ he yelled at me.

His words hurt like a knife to my heart. My dad, and John too? No. This was a nightmare. I didn't want to listen these words anymore. I didn't want to hear the truth. I hated it. But, unfortunately, they were right. I couldn't do anything by myself.

" _What...w-what am I g-going to do now?"_ I asked crying.

" _We will bring you in, then...Commandant will decide. Maybe adoption...prison...death. I don't know. But you don't have any choice. Now, get on dammit!"_

I was still shocked, but I did as he said. A new life awaited me from now on. A worse life. Maybe not even life. I was scared. I was scared of the future. I was scared by myself. I wanted someone to stand by me, telling me that everything would be fine, even if it wasn't, but still, I wanted to hear these words. My life sucks.

Then, I turned around, and grabbed a soldier's weapon. I pointed at my neck. I was ready to push the trigger, but they stopped me.

" _What the hell?! Are you out of your mind?"_ one said, getting the weapon from me, and punching me at the stomach.

" _W-why not?..You...were going to kill me..after all..Anyway...I think it's better dead. Please..kill me."_

" _You are crazy...I will fill a report at Commandant saying that you need to be put in an asylum or something. Are you happy with that?"_

" _No..I want to be killed, now! I hate my life! I don't want to be put in a crazy room! Kill me!"_ I yelled.

They were looking at me like I was crazy, like that my family's death shocked me so much that I had lost it. Well, I think. Maybe...I am crazy.

* * *

We had been already on the air, going at a base or something.

" _Listen, we are going to get you at Commandant, and she will decide about you. If you want to be killed that much, I don't think she will have a problem with that._ " the soldier in front of me said. I looked out of the window, gazing the view. My eyes were tired.

" _Why...why did you kill them?" I asked._

" _We...eh.."_

" _They didn't do anything wrong...if someone was wrong, it was me..but, why they had to suffer this?"_ I cried.

" _Our orders-"_

" _Oh, it's orders, then? Of course. That...makes logic. Yes...My friends...my dad..John...were killed because of orders...I get it…"_ I murmured.

" _Look, I am sorry, but-"_

" _You couldn't do anything about it, right?"_ I glared him.

" _Y-yes."_ he said.

" _I see..."_

That time, I could easily tell that my world was fading away, leaving behind a dream world, which I lived inside. Soon we reached the base. They were taking me at Charlemagne. At the corridors, for some reason, I was laughing. Mostly chuckling, but either way, I found it normal. After the "meeting" I was told that I was going to be put in some medical tests to confirm if I was staring to get crazy.

After the tests, I was brought something to eat, but I wasn't hungry. Instead, I had this weird- nausea feeling in my stomach. I was worried. I was scared. I was shocked. Yes, the shock was so big, that I didn't realize the main point. My family was dead. I saw them dying before my eyes. I didn't thought that. That it was the end, that I couldn't see them again. All this thinking made me dizzy. Maybe it was from the tests I was put into. A soldier was with me, I don't know why, keeping an eye on me because I was a prisoner here, or because I experienced the most brutal thing a kid could never see and I needed some person around me. Tsk. I wasn't a kid. I was grown up. A little. I didn't need anyone. Anyone...except the corpses I saw some hour ago.

* * *

 **Chapter one; complete! Next target...chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it! I am not sure how many chapters i will write, i was imaging it as a one-shot, but i will see what i can do.**


	2. Chapter 2 & WARNING

I was still waiting for the results. I took a look around me. Maybe I was able to understand the world and space which I was living. I saw walls- white silver, yellow. Very plain and professional. I saw some people walking past me. Doctors...scientists...soldiers...anything a government police has. I looked at my guider some meters away. He was playing with a coin at his hand. I looked forward again. So many people….were walking in front of my eyes. I was trying to figure a characteristic. The man there had brown hair. The doctor was wearing green glasses. The other soldier over there was talking with another and they were drinking coffee. As for the space, there was a big wall. No windows. Some wires connected to a hologram. I stopped doing that. My head got dizzy again. Suddenly, I felt a shadow approaching. I raised my head. It was the doctor who checked me before. He raised a smile looking at me.

"How are we feeling, young man?" he asked me, cuddling my hair. I didn't interact to that.

"...How am I supposed to feel?" I asked plainly. He quickly changed his mood. Then he got to the soldier who was observing me. They were talking something, I wanted to listen, but I couldn't catch a word.

"Yes, I understand." the soldier finally said. They both looked at me. I was feeling awkward. Like that time I had been thrown to the ground by the soldiers, after they killed my friends. Then I cleaned my throat, and took the courage to ask them.

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. But let me tell you something." he moved his hand as a sign to come there. He grabbed lightly my shoulder. He had this smile again on his face.

"The man here is going to put you in a room. Don't worry, you won't be harmed, I promise. It is just a room, very peaceful and quiet. You will stay there for a little time, don't worry. We will meet again sometimes to test you again. That's all. You don't have to worry, boy." he said. I nodded. He pat me friendly at the shoulder. The soldier took my arm and started leading me to the "room". I looked at him. He had the plain face of a professional- focusing on the work.

"Um...what is that room exactly?" I asked him.

"Didn't the doctor told you?"

"Yes, he did, but...I was wondering..what are you going to do with me?"

"Don't worry. It's just a therapy. Nothing at all" he said.

I focused at these last words. Therapy? For what? Did..something got wrong at the tests? Oh no….they didn't mean asylum, right? They..they thought I was crazy?

"Wait, if you think I am crazy because of that I did a few hour ago-"

"Shut up, the tests showed some problems in your psychoanalysis. Soon or later, you will show the first symptoms. For that, you need a therapy. That means, an asylum."

"But..."

* * *

I knew I wasn't crazy. I didn't know how, but I knew. On the other hand, the tests were positive. Moreover….what if I was crazy, and I didn't know? So I kept quiet. When we reached the room, I was given some hospital clothes to wear. Then, they wore me a restrain jacket, just like in movies. I couldn't move my arms. My stomach was turning sick, I hated this treatment. I was feeling like I was a lunatic, a psycho. My mind always told me: _I am not crazy, I am not crazy._ After that, they left me at my peace. I looked around the room. It wasn't very big, but not too small either. The floor, the walls, were attached with pillows. I figured the purpose was to restrain me from getting hurt, or keeping in my screams from the outside world. I sat back on the wall, and waited. But, for what exactly? Nobody was there. They had left me. The only persons I could see from now was my doctors, and maybe some soldiers who were going to give me food. But the world was over for me. Not that I cared. I was willing to die before. I was ready to push the cane, but I was too late.

 _Asylum room, day 1, 19:49_

I didn't know how much time it had passed. There wasn't a clock, or windows to tell me the time. To me it felt like years. No, seriously, I feel like I have spent my half life in that crazy room. I knew that there was hidden cameras all over the room to keep an eye on me. I felt really awkward, it was sickening and scary the fact you knew they were watching every single move you do. So I tried not to do nothing, just still there on the wall. But I soon got bored. By soon I mean 5 minutes. Gosh, I had nothing to do in there! So, when I didn't care anymore about the peeking-eyes, I got up and walked around the room. Not the best way to solve your boredom, but I couldn't do less with my hands restrained. After I got tired and bored, again, from the walks, I sat down on the floor. That straight jacket was much more annoying that I expected it to be. I tried to take it off, but my attempts were fatal. It was well tied. Then I realized that I was very tired. That day was very exhausting. My friends and dad were killed...I got bring in by S.T.O.R.M….and I was locked in a crazy room. You couldn't say that it wasn't one of my worst days, now could you? So, I fell to my left side on the ground. My eyes got heavier and heavier, and they closed.

* * *

 _Asylum room, day 2, 10:24_

I had weird dreams. More like anxious. It was a little hard to sleep, maybe because I haven't got used to this place yet. When I got up, I looked around, if by chance something happened when I was asleep, like, if they killed me, they transferred me somewhere else, or they felt like experimenting on me. None of these happened. I was still stuck in here. My heart broke, because I really hoped that that was all a big dream, and in reality I was sleeping in my bed at dad's train/submarine. But that was a stupid hope. I sighed. Then I looked at the door, hoping for someone to come in, I didn't care less for what reason, but I wanted to see a person. And I needed food. I had to eat from yesterday morning. I wished that I had accepted that lame food they bring me when I got her...Ugh, sometimes I am really an idiot. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching. I let a smile. I hoped to god that the person was coming this way. Then the door opened, and a soldier came in with a disk.

"How are you feeling Suno?" he asked.

"Well...I...don't know." I said, muttering my words.

"Well, here is your first dose of food." he said and took the syringe form the disk.

"What? This is...my food? You are kidding, right?" I said, surprised.

"Okay, tell me, how do you expect to eat, with hands restrained?" he asked me.

"Well...I thought you would take them off, for some minutes..."

"Of course no! Are you stupid? We can't let you off restraints at your state!"

"What state?! Because I am feeling just fine, you know!" I yelled, for some reason really angry.

"Shut up you psycho!" the man yelled. These words pierced my heart. I lowed my head.

"...Don't..call me a psycho. I am not crazy." I said.

"Who do you think you are, giving orders like that?" the soldier said as he plugged the syringe containing what was called ''food''. Then he left. Silence came back in the white room. Chase eyes gazed the floor in front of him.

"I am not crazy...I am not crazy..." he murmured.

But, deep inside him, he started thinking it.

* * *

 **Okay, this is the end of this chapter. Please read the warning below.**

 **WARNING; I thought about it, and I realized that I can't keep up with the story. I have no ideas. So that leaves me some options.**

 **1\. PM me with your ideas. I will use some of them.**

 **2\. PM me telling me you want to continue the story by yourselves. The first one answer can get the story, BUT he/she must credit the first two chapters as mine, the rest him/her. Unfortunately he/she must start a new story as the ''continuing''of this story. And put as title not ''Asylum'' in order not to confuse the readers. You can put my title, but with one- two small differences. e.x. Asylum; sequel/ continuity etc.**

 **3\. Leave it unfinished on Fanfiction.**

 **4\. Delete it.**

 **Please sent reviews, I want to hear your answers. Sorry if I failed you guys.**


End file.
